Beldam
|location = Various |species = Shadow |hp = 9 (30 the second fight) |ap = 1 (5 the second fight) |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |moves = |log = |tattle = Leader of the three Shadow Sirens. She'll throw all sorts of magic at you and has a very unpleasant disposition.}} Beldam is the oldest of the three Shadow Sirens. She is always seen bossing Vivian around and blaming her for the bad things that happen (even if she's the one who caused it). Her only real battle attack that is effective is simply casting magic spells. Beldam first worked for Grodus, but it was later confirmed that she was really affiliated with the Shadow Queen. She was also the person who gave Peach the map in the first place. After the Queen is defeated by Mario, she decided not to align herself to evil figures and acts nicer to Vivian. In battle, Beldam can use a physical punch attack. However, she can also shoot an icy wind that freezes Mario or his partner. She also has two unavoidable attacks: she can turn her opponents mini, or make them slower. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Some time before the events of the game, Beldam, Marilyn, and possibly Vivian were servants of the Shadow Queen.(Though it's likely Vivian never served her as neither of the two recognize each other at the final boss battle at the end of the game.) However, the Queen was defeated and killed by the four heroes. Beldam then devised a plan to ressurect the demon. She began to spread rumors of a great treasure that lied beyond the Thousand Year Door, and people began to build a new city over the one the Shadow Queen herself destroyed, in hopes of discovering this 'treasure.' The city is called Rogueport, where it is inhabited by thugs. Beldam appears to be the only one to know what true horrors lie beyond the Thousand Year Door.(Marilyn may have also known but it is never confirmed due to her speech.) As such, she spends the entire game manipulating others to resurrect the Shadow Queen. For example, she tells Grodus that the Shadow Queen is actually sealed in the Thousand Year Door, but deceives him by claiming that in her gratitude for resurrecting her, the queen would do Grodus's will. (And it becomes his near undoing later on.) Prologue Though the player does not know this until Beldam reveals it towards the end of the game, Beldam is actually the merchant Princess Peach encounters during the game's prologue. She offers the princess a treasure chest, claiming that since she is not pure-hearted, the chest will not open for her. Then, she gives the box to Peach, saying that if she were able to open it, she could have whatever was inside. Her plan is successful, and the map containing the locations of the Crystal Stars is in Peach's possesion. She could not abduct the princess, however, as there were to many witnesses. She informs Grodus of this, who kidnaps Peach. However, the map has already been mailed to Mario, causing the Shadow Sirens to have to go after him at Grodus's command. Boggly Woods(Chapter 2) Thus, the Shadow Sirens are waiting for Mario and his party at Boggly Woods. However, Beldam had lost the sketch, blaming it on Vivian and takes the necklace she found as punishment. The player can actually talk to the Sirens, and they will not attack him. Marilyn apparently recognizes Mario, but cannot tell the others because she is limited to saying "guh." Later on, Beldam finds the sketch, and Vivian tells her she KNEW it wasn't her fault, Beldam snaps at her. Thus, Mario and company engage the witches in battle, and after their defeat, they flee. Vivian tries to get the necklace as Beldam dropped it, but runs off on second thought. Twilight Town(Chapter 4) Later on, Beldam tells Grodus of the Superbombomb, a weapon that will surely end Mario. Though his patience is strained, he trusts her, and sends them on another mission. At Twilight Town, Beldam asks Vivian where the deadly device is, only for Vivian to say she had it. Beldam yells at Vivian for being a fool and threatens to punish her if she does not find it while she and Marily take "a well earned siesta." When they return,they find Vivian gone.(As she joined Mario's party) Poshley Heights(Chapter 6) Beldam wants to end Mario and company, (especially "that traitor Vivian") but decides to simply retrieve the next Crystal Star before they do, as attacking alone would be unwise. She initially plans to kill everyone on board the train with the Superbombomb but Bowser had detonated it previously in Twilight Town. Then, she decides that she will immobilize everyone on the train with the explosion created by mixing Nitro Honey Syrup with gold and shells. She sends Doopliss on the train disguised as Zip Toad, an actor, so no one suspects anything. He steals Toodles's earrings, a businessman's documents, and the waitress's seashell earrings to activate the explosion. The plans are foiled, however, and the items are given back to their owners. Beldam next tries to flip off the switch at Riverside Station, as confirmed by a toad. When Mario and crew finally get to Poshley Sanctum, Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss already have the Crystal Star. However, it is found out to a replica thus Mario retrieves the real one. Palace of Shadow Beldam devises yet another plan, tricking Mario and crew to opening the Thousand Year Door by sending Doopliss disguised as Professor Frankly to convince them to open it. Later on, the sirens are waiting for Mario and company and suffer another defeat. They do not reappear until the end of the Palace of Shadow. At the tomb of the Shadow Queen, Grodus resurrects the demon, and is nearly killed when he dares to command her. When the queen asks, Beldam reveals her manipulations through the entire game, including using Peach as a vessel. After Mario defeats the queen, the sirens flee and Mario and crew celebrate their victory. Redemption At the end of the game, Goombella mails Mario about what she and his former partners were up to. She travels to Twilight Town where she informs the plumber that Beldam has mellowed and promises to be nice to Vivian. Goombella concludes that she thinks the sirens will live in peace from now on. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Magical Enemies Category:Villains Category:Shadow Siren Category:Boggly Woods Category:Twilight Town Category:Excess Express and Poshley Heights Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Ice Enemies and Bosses Personality and traits Beldam appears as a hag who has purple skin with a blue and white striped hat covering her eyes that represents her freezing/ice abilities: a trait found in the other Shadow Sirens and the Shadow Queen. Because of their similar traits, it can be concluded that the Shadow Sirens and Shadow Queen are of the same species. They may also be the last of their kind, but this has not been confirmed. As for her personality, Beldam is not exactly friendly. In Goombella's words,"her personality stinks." She has been shown to be bossy, manipulative, mean, and cruel. Beldam is also quite cunning. However, at the end of the game, she promises to be nice to Vivian, indicating that she was serving the Shadow Queen out of fear instead of being truly evil. Trivia *She along with Marilyn are mentioned in Super Paper Mario in Vivian's catch card. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Magical Enemies Category:Villains Category:Shadow Siren Category:Boggly Woods Category:Twilight Town Category:Excess Express and Poshley Heights Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Ice Enemies and Bosses